


Of February Rains and Road Trips

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: We All Need More Krisho in Our Lives (A Domestic AU Series) [4]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute things, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Precious Yifan is precious, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: In which Yifan cancels on their first Valentines Day, but later makes up for it, and Junmyeon makes up his mind about something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the events of this story is set in 2011

Kim Junmyeon, aged twenty-one, is not having a very good day. First, it started raining, drizzling really, and he was inconveniently sans umbrella; then, his professor tracked him down to give him work that _he_ should be doing, not Junmyeon; and now, Yifan is cancelling on him for their date tonight (the only thing he was eagerly looking forward to).

“I am so, so sorry,” Yifan mutters on the phone. “I know today’s Valentines’ Day and we had made plans, but…”

Junmyeon shakes his head (even though he knows Yifan can’t see him). “No, it’s okay, I get it, I do Yifan. This is important for you and we can always go on a date later.”

Yifan sighs, his apology and unease fraying into a low grunt. “I hate this, I really hate how they chose this day to call me in for an interview. They got no regard for couples.”

Junmyeon nervously chuckles. Even though they have been officially dating since January, it still feels strange to consider himself as one half of a couple. A month had already passed, and they have been on many, many dates, but Junmyeon never seems to get enough of Yifan, and this scares him sometimes. However, he stops ruminating and comes back to the present.  He says, “It’s all right Yifan. Anyway, you won’t believe what professor Jung did to me…”

Junmyeon whines to Yifan about his dilemma and before he knows, lunch is over and he jolts when he sees he is ten minutes late to his afternoon class. He says his goodbyes to Yifan, who keeps apologising, grabs his backpack and half-finished iced latte, and rushes towards his next class.

And to add to index of the terrible things that keep happening to him today, someone knocks into him and his hazelnut-flavoured latte ends up all over his cream sweater. The perpetrator says a hurried sorry and before Junmyeon could do, or say, anything, she runs off. He looks down at the splash of ochre on his sweater, softly curses under his breath and decides he is not going to go to class, because he is simply _done_ with everything.

He sighs and heads towards the Music Department, knowing Chanyeol most probably will be holed up in one of the recording studios working on his demo or something. And true to his words, he finds Chanyeol, and a stranger in the studio, hunched over a table, whispering in low, angry tones. Junmyeon clears his throat to attract attention, and the two men raise their heads and shoot him the most annoyed expression.

Junmyeon backs up, thinking that he is unwelcome here since today is just not his day. He says, “I suppose you are busy…”

Chanyeol makes a weird choking noise before saying, “No, we aren’t actually. We are just having an intense discussion over Rilakkuma! Oh, meet Kim Namjoon, he is a junior! Namjoon this is my best friend Junmyeon!”

The stranger gets to his feet and smiles, showing deep dimples, and says, “Nice to meet you Junmyeon-sshi.” He bows and shakes Junmyeon’s hand.

Junmyeon smiles back, “Nice to meet you too.” Then he looks at Chanyeol and chuckles, “Of course you would be deathly serious about that bear.”

Namjoon makes an offended sound as Chanyeol shakes his head and tuts. The older says, “You will never get it, animated characters are serious business dude.” Then he points to the stain on Junmyeon’s sweater. “What happened to you?”

Junmyeon sighs and begins his tirade, not caring that a guy he met five minutes ago is witnessing his tragic life story. When he is done, Chanyeol tuts again, and even Namjoon whistles, “That’s quite sad hyung.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Junmyeon mutters and rolls his eyes. He flops down a chair and sighs.

Chanyeol grabs his backpack and digs around it as he says, “You know what, let’s go down to Lifted, and take advantage of their fifteen hundred won menu. And you can borrow my sweatshirt.” Chanyeol hands Junmyeon a black sweatshirt.

Junmyeon takes it, his heart swelling in love for his idiot of a best friend (and his luck returns because for the first time, Chanyeol’s clothes don’t smell like tteokboki—this sweatshirt smells like detergent and Junmyeon is glad). He quickly gets rid of his sweater and puts Chanyeol’s sweatshirt over his black t-shirt. It is too big for him, but he is past the point of caring. He grins, “Thanks, but don’t you and Baekhee have plans for today? I don’t want to impose.”

“Nah,” Chanyeol shakes his head and grins. “Baekhee is visiting her grandmother and Namjoon here had a sad break-up, so we are all alone for the afternoon.”

Namjoon scoffs, “It wasn’t that sad and it was three weeks ago. You just need an excuse for alcohol.”

“Son,” Chanyeol moves to the side and frowns. “You cried on the floor of this hallowed studio and ate a whole packet of French fries a week ago because a song reminded you of him. But it is also true that I keep looking for excuses to go to Lifted and exercise the full potential of their fifteen hundred won menu. I mean, where would you find such a wonderful place?”

Junmyeon laughs as Namjoon crosses his arms and glares at Chanyeol. Junmyeon feels a little lighter, even though the disappointment of not spending his first Valentines’ Day with Yifan lingers. He gets to his feet and stashes his spoiled sweater in his backpack and says, “Okay then, let’s go.”

They collect their things and head over to Hongdae, and they are in time as happy hours begins at Lifted. The owner, Lee Chae-rin, is standing at the entrance and she spots the three of them entering. She smirks, “Well, look who are right on time!” Junmyeon, Baekhee, Chanyeol and Yong-sun haunt her establishment plenty and Chae-rin has grown quite fond of them. Also, Junmyeon’s younger brother works here.

“Hello noona,” Chanyeol grins and quickly fixes his hair. He never passes an opportunity to flirt with Chae-rin. “You look mighty fine this evening.”

Chae-rin laughs and throws her long blonde hair over her shoulder. She puts her hand on her hip and says, “You are terrible Park Chanyeol, simply terrible.”

“But you don’t mind,” Chanyeol says, and even has the audacity to wink. Junmyeon simply sighs and palms his face. Baekhee knows about Chanyeol’s crush on the charismatic woman and fortunately, she doesn’t mind (Junmyeon admires their level of trust in each other).

Chae-rin smiles, “Go on you troublemaker. The seats on the second floor by the window are empty.”

She talks a little with Junmyeon, gets introduced to Namjoon, and soon they head upstairs to take the aforementioned seats. To their delight, the plush sofas, which are their favourite spot and are never empty, by the windows are empty. They sit down and Junmyeon says to Chanyeol, “One of these days, you are going to get beat up by her husband.”

Chanyeol smirks, “I am cool with that.”

Namjoon chuckles, “She is very hot though.”

“Yep,” Chanyeol nods.

Then a familiar voice says, “Hyung, you are hopeless.”

Junmyeon looks up to find his half-brother, Kim Seokjin, looking at Chanyeol with much disapproval. Junmyeon says with much surprise, “Jinnie? You don’t work on Mondays.”

Seokjin rolls his eyes. “The dude in my place took a leave because he had to take his girlfriend out. Pathetic mortals.” He hands Chanyeol a slim menu, “And I know you cheapskates are here for the fifteen hundred won menu, so I won’t even bother bringing the normal menu.”

Chanyeol grins shamelessly as he takes the menu. He singsongs as he says, “So Joon, what do you want?”

Namjoon doesn’t reply and everybody turns to look at him, and he is busy staring at Seokjin with his mouth slightly open. Chanyeol grins, Junmyeon raises his eyes in amusement (because this isn’t not the first time he had seen someone completely awestruck by Seokjin’s face—he admits Seokjin is the more attractive sibling. But he will go down fighting when it comes to who looks better with their hair slicked back—it is undoubtedly him) and Seokjin smirks, “Take a picture, it will last you longer.”

Namjoon gets extremely flustered and coughs as his embarrassment results in his cheeks getting warm and red. Seokjin laughs, “Hyung he is cute, where did you find him?”

This manages to get Namjoon more bothered as he blushes some more. Chanyeol gives the order, knowing very well what Junmyeon and Namjoon want.

To Namjoon’s great relief (and disappointment), a different person arrives with their orders. He takes a sip from his Cuba Libre, and Junmyeon notes his crestfallen expression. He chuckles, “By the way, Seokjin’s my brother, and yes, he is single.”

Chanyeol guffaws as Namjoon’s drink goes down the wrong pipe and he starts coughing. Junmyeon rubs his back and chuckles.

 

It is close to nine when Junmyeon returns home, and finds Yong-sun making out with her boyfriend on the couch. He groans, ignores them and hurries to his room (the couple are unaware of his presence). He doesn’t forget to slam his door hard, just to tell his friend that he is home, to make his presence felt, to let her know they shouldn’t start having sex on the couch, which is a shared space.

He already had dinner with Namjoon, Chanyeol and Seokjin, so without further ado, he gets rid of his pants and Chanyeol’s sweatshirt, and dives under the cover. As he is starting to get comfortable and warm, he hears Yong-sun shouting from the other side of the door, “Jun, we are going out! I am not coming home tonight!” Then she giggles, and the guy giggles, and Junmyeon groans some more. Annoying couples on the world’s most annoying day.

Yet, he was looking forward to spend this ‘annoying’ day with Yifan, his boyfriend. He presses his face into the pillow and tries to stamp out the disappointment in his heart. He understands, he really does, that Yifan was busy and his career takes priority. They have been dating for a month, and no way in hell will Junmyeon succumb to his whiny ways, so he knows he cannot come between Yifan and the job he had coveted for months.

He falls asleep soon with a foul mood and scowl. The time isn’t certain, but suddenly, he feels someone shaking him. He thinks it is Yong-sun, so he mutters, “Go suck face with your stupid boyfriend.”

A deep chuckle is followed by an equally deep, soothing voice, “I would suck face with my stupid boyfriend, but he refuses to wake up.”

Junmyeon opens his eyes and to his utter surprise, Yifan is looming over him, with a smile on his face. Junmyeon squawks, “What?” He sits up and blinks in confusion at the man now silently laughing at him.

Yifan flashes his gummy grin as he says, “Wake up and get ready. We leave in ten, ok?”

Yifan gets up from Junmyeon’s bed and puts his hands on his hips. Junmyeon keeps blinking at him, processing Yifan’s words. When his brain finally catches up, he repeats his words, “What?”

Yifan rolls his eyes. “We are going on a road trip silly.”

Junmyeon is a broken record. “What?”

Yifan sighs and comes closer. He leans over Junmyeon and kisses the corner of the latter’s mouth. “There’s coffee outside and if you don’t get ready in ten, I will dress you myself.”

That seems to wake Junmyeon up. He throws the covers off and gets down from the bed. Yifan smiles and leaves the room—he doesn’t forget to close the door. Then Junmyeon blushes because he is wearing his boxers and last night’s t-shirt, and he has never been so undressed in front of Yifan before.

Junmyeon grabs whatever is closest and ducks into the bathroom. Yifan also kissed his mouth before he could brush them, and he blushes some more. He quickly freshens up and finds Yifan in the kitchen, pouring coffee into two travel mugs. He also spots his duffel bag on the kitchen counter; he frowns at that.

Yifan raises his head and notices Junmyeon staring at the duffel bag. He says, “I got Yong-sun to pack it for you.”

The fog of slumber is slowly lifting from Junmyeon’s head—even though he is still thoroughly confused—so he is now intelligent enough to understand what Yifan said. He asks, “What do you mean? Yong-sun knew you were going to show up at ass thirty in the night and drag me somewhere?”

Yifan laughs as he walks closer to Junmyeon. He says, “One, it is three thirty in the morning and two, yes, Yong-sun knew and I think she forgot to tell you.”

Junmyeon crosses his arms and glares. “What are you doing Yifan?”

Yifan looks sheepish as he fidgets with the string in his hoodie. “I felt bad for skipping out on you yesterday, so I am taking you out today even though it is now fifteenth of February.”

Junmyeon’s arm drop, along with his mouth, as he looks at Yifan. His heart clenches, and he momentarily forgets how to breathe. Yifan looks at him, his deep brown eyes are apologetic and his pout is too ridiculous. Junmyeon closes the gap between them to erase that pout off with a soft, chaste kiss. He grins up at Yifan, “I am not mad at you, please. You didn’t have to do this.”

Yifan grabs Junmyeon by the latter’s waist and smiles. “But this was our first Valentines’ day.”

“Big on firsts aren’t you?” Junmyeon says teasingly. He thinks back to the time Yifan gave him a single stem of a camellia flower on their first month anniversary. He later figured out what it meant and he remembers squealing in the bathroom when Yong-sun was out (and then proceeding to dry the flower and pressing it into his favourite book).

Yifan shrugs his shoulders. Junmyeon laughs and pushes Yifan back. He picks up the two mugs and says, “Let’s go.”

 

Yifan smiles down at Junmyeon’s sleeping form. He is surprised that Junmyeon agreed to come along with him without much protest. He had understood from their last date a few days ago that Junmyeon wasn’t that very fond of spontaneity. So, Yifan concludes that sleepy Junmyeon is easier to cajole into spontaneous road trips.

Yifan had only revealed that they are heading for Gyeongpodae and Junmyeon had narrowed his eyes at him, told him to drive safely and mumbled goodnight, and then promptly fell asleep again. It has been two hours since Yifan had been driving, riding high on caffeine (he even finished Junmyeon’s coffee). He checks his watch, he reckons they still have approximately forty minutes more till they reach their destination.

The Odaesan National Park in Gangwon and its greenery lessens, and Yifan hears it before he can see it. The coastline becomes faintly visible after five minutes and he smiles, feeling thankful that they are right on time for the sunrise Gyeongpodae beach is famous for. They are a couple of miles away and Yifan thinks he probably needs more coffee. He spots a 24x7 rest stop and stops the car there.

Yifan glances over at Junmyeon, who is lost in his slumber, softly snoring. His head is bent at an awkward angle and his small, pink mouth is slightly open. Yifan feels a rush of adoration as he watches Junmyeon sleep. He knows it has been only a month, but he cannot stop himself for falling for Junmyeon. To be honest, he knew since the third date that he wants to keep Junmyeon around for a long, long time. He likes the lame jokes, the shrewd savagery, sharp sarcasm, then in contrast the surprising soft and kind side of Junmyeon—but more than that, he likes the cute eye-smiles, the fluffy cheeks, the pout that appears when Junmyeon is trying very hard not to complain, and most of all, he likes the way Junmyeon _just is_ , in all his terrible jokes and brilliant smiles and shy kindness.

Yifan gets down from the car and heads for the grocery store, hoping to find some sort of caffeine kick. He doesn’t find coffee, so he settles for Red Bull. He pays for his purchase, and feels pity for the cashier who looks like he could keel over anytime and hit his head on the counter—as judged by the way he kept yawning and rubbing his tired eyes. Deep down, Yifan feels the same.

He stands beside the car he borrowed from Taekwoon and quietly watches the dark purple sky turn few shades lighter as the earth moves to greet the sun. He pops open his can and takes a long gulp of the fizzy energy drink. Suddenly, he feels arms wrapping around his midriff and something solid pressing on his back.

Junmyeon mumbles into Yifan’s back, “Hey.”

“Hey you,” Yifan says as he puts his free hand on Junmyeon’s. “Had a nice nap?”

Junmyeon nods his head, and peeks out from behind. He watches the sky change colours for a while as Yifan quietly finishes his drink. They stand there in silence, letting the sound of waves carry towards them from the distance and letting the gentle wind caress their hairs.

Junmyeon sighs. “This is nice.”

Yifan laces both of his hands through Junmyeon’s and turns to his side to kiss the top of the latter’s head. “Yes, it is. Am I forgiven?”

Junmyeon scowls up at Yifan. “Forgiven for what?”

“For ruining our Valentines’ day?”

Junmyeon grins and shakes his head. “Yifan, I wasn’t even mad to begin with. I knew the job is important to you.” His sleepy eyes widen as he remembers, “Oh! How did that interview go?”

Yifan grins. “I am hired. They emailed me an appointment letter a few hours after the interview.”

Yifan’s favourite smile, the one that starts from the crinkling of Junmyeon’s eyes to the lifting of his cheeks to the gentle upward slope of his lips, makes an appearance and something happens to Yifan’s heart. Junmyeon says, “Congratulations Yifan!”

Yifan turns around and rubs his nose against Junmyeon’s. “Thank you Junmyeon.” Later, Junmyeon would deny he had died internally due to the cute gesture.

One last smile shared, and then they return to the car, where Junmyeon asks to drive so Yifan can rest. And Yifan agrees, the energy drink failing to keep him awake as he feels his caffeine crash incoming. He had been awake most of last night, talking with Taekwoon, making arrangements with the pension owned by Hakyeon’s distant relative, so he happily surrenders the keys to Junmyeon and falls asleep as soon as the wheels turn.

When Yifan wakes up, the car has stopped and Junmyeon is nowhere to be found. Fighting off his panic, he finds Junmyeon outside, his back facing him. Yifan gets down from the car and joins Junmyeon, who acknowledges his presence. He smiles, “This is beautiful.”

Junmyeon is referring to the sunrise and Yifan finds himself agreeing with his boyfriend. The sky is a deep amethyst as it bleeds into a light orange, with the sun making its appearance over the calm lilac sea. Living in the city day in and day out, burdened with exams and interviews, Junmyeon and Yifan feel refreshed just by standing there and appreciating the view.

They are parked on the sidewalk, under a palm tree. The wind, closer to the sea, is a bit cold, so Junmyeon inches closer to Yifan, who smirks and wraps his hand around the other’s shoulders. Yifan yawns, which attracts Junmyeon’s attention. He says, “We should get a room or something. You look like you need to sleep.”

Yifan nods as he yawns again, bigger this time, with tears collecting at the corner of his eyes. He says, “Hakyeon gave me the address of a pension here.” He brings out his phone and scrolls through it till he finds the text from his friend. “Here! Oh, it is not too far from Café Bene.”

Junmyeon turns around and spots the mentioned café, which is the most popular place here. They get back in the car with Yifan at the wheel again, and Junmyeon reads out the directions. Five minutes later, they end up in front of a white and brown two-storied building. Junmyeon spots an old lady dozing by the barbeque area in the front. She wakes up as the car tires crunch over the gravel. Yifan says, “And that will be his aunt.”

“I thought he had an aunt with a guest house in Jeju,” Junmyeon says as he opens his seat belt.

“Cha Hakyeon has an aunt everywhere,” Yifan chuckles as he opens his belt. “I bet he even has an aunt with a guest house in Antarctica.”

Junmyeon laughs. “Let me guess, you are a staunch believer of the conspiracy that Cha Hakyeon’s family are comprised of smugglers.”

“No. I think he is affiliated to the mafia. Oh, the lady is coming our way, act innocent, I don’t want to be killed. She could be a mafia aunty who carries an Uzi under her skirt.”

Junmyeon covers his mouth to stop laughing as he watches the relatively harmless-looking “mafia aunty” walking up to them with kind crinkly eyes and a wide, genial smile on her face. They get down from the car and bow at her. She smiles, “Ah, Wu Yifeng?”

Yifan holds in the exasperated sigh with much effort. “Wu Yifan aunty. Did Hakyeon tell you about our rooms?”

The woman chuckles. “Yes, yes he did. I have prepared a standard double room for you, on discount of course, for one night.”

“One night?” Junmyeon says, surprised. He was thinking his was a day trip, and what does a standard double room mean? He semi-glares at Yifan.

Yifan grabs his hand and squeezes it. He tells the woman, “Where do I park the car aunty?”

The woman shows him the way and Yifan leaves Junmyeon alone with her to park the car. When he returns, he finds the two of them chatting and laughing. They are then showed to their room, which lies in the south wing of the pension.

The room turns out to be a cozy affair on the second floor under the sloping roof. There is a room downstairs by a large window and a room upstairs under the roof. Junmyeon chooses the upper one, leaving Yifan with the bed downstairs.

Junmyeon climbs the narrow staircase, which is a glorified ladder really, as he realises it is a good thing he chose this room, because Yifan would have bumped his knees plenty of times climbing the stairs. He crawls up the last step and looks around his small, but clean room. There is a low bed, a bedside table and an ornate mirror fixed to the wooden wall. But there is a curtain of sorts hanging over the bed and he is questioning its functionality.

He sits down on the bed as Yifan calls, “Your room okay?”

“Come up and check it out yourself!” Junmyeon shouts back.

Yifan’s room is nice and white with a single bed and large, billowy orange curtains—Junmyeon has seen it, so he thinks his room is cooler. Yifan climbs the stairs and Junmyeon hears a bumping sound and a low hiss. He bites his lips, he was right.

Yifan’s blond head pops up at the top and he looks around appreciatively. He smiles, “Nice.”

Junmyeon comes to stand above him and smile, “Did you hurt your knee?”

Yifan sheepishly nods, and then frowns. “These stairs are a death trap for tall people.”

Junmyeon kneels down and chuckles. “You okay?”

“I will probably bruise, but hey it isn’t hot enough for shorts.”

Junmyeon grabs Yifan’s hand and drags him up. Junmyeon says, “Always the optimist.”

“No sir,” Yifan says as he yawns and lies down on the bed, over the teal quilt. “I am a realist.”

“Oh?” Junmyeon sits down beside Yifan, mentally screaming. He never had Yifan sharing his bed ever. And as to the question of sex…Junmyeon isn’t sure if it’s time yet. Yifan has been blessedly patient and understanding about it. His cheeks warm up when he remembers what happened a few days ago…

_Yifan’s mouth is on his neck, biting and sucking and marking his skin all over. Somehow, his large, warm hands have found the hem of Junmyeon’s t-shirt and they were now on his skin, sending shivers down his spine._

_Junmyeon tugs at Yifan’s dark roots as the latter finds the sensitive spot under his ear. A mewl drops from his swollen mouth. He feels hot, too hot and he knows what his body wants, but his brain is telling him to stop. He isn’t ready, he doesn’t want to jump at Yifan when they have been only dating for a month. He puts his hands on Yifan’s shoulder and pushes him back. Yifan’s confusion and concern in his big, expressive eyes makes Junmyeon heart race. He gulps, “Yifan, I…we…I mean…I don’t want to—”_

_Yifan has a lopsided smile on his face as he cups Junmyeon’s face and strokes his flushed cheeks. He says in a gentle tone, “I understand. We can wait for as long as you want.”_

Junmyeon is pulled out from his flashback as he hears a low, sniffing sound. He looks down to find Yifan sleeping. He snorts at the scene. He unlaces Yifan’s shoes and tries to fix his position. The man is basically putty when he is asleep, and his slumber must be deep, because he doesn’t even stir when Junmyeon removes his heavy winter jacket. He pulls the teal quilt over him and takes a moment to admire Yifan.

He sees the dark circles and feels guilty for making Yifan do all this. Was his disappointment that obvious that Yifan felt moved enough to do all this? Junmyeon feels lucky—no, he thinks he _is_ lucky to have someone so attentive like Yifan. In all his life, he had only two boyfriends, and they were never this observant, they could never pick up his mood through his tone, but Yifan could, and he feels a wave of adoration flooding his entire being.

He softly whispers, “You are amazing Wu Yifan” and kisses Yifan’s nose.

He gets to his feet and stretches. He wasn’t feeling that sleepy, so he decides to go walk around a bit and come back when Yifan wakes up.

An hour passes, and Junmyeon had walked all over the property, even went to the terrace and clicked some nice photos on his phone of the beautiful view in front of him. Thirty minutes of the hour passes with him chatting with aunty Cha again. She asks him about his college and parents, and his relationship with Yifan. Surprisingly, unlike other old people, she coos at him and calls them a good-looking couple. She even prepares a flask of coffee for him and tells him to take it up, informing that the small kitchenette in their unit contains mugs they can use. He thanks her profusely and returns to his rooms.

He checks on Yifan and finds him asleep. He unpacks the bag Yong-sun packed for him, and to his absolute embarrassment, he finds a packet of condoms and lube right under his pyjamas, along with a handwritten note from Yong-sun.

_Yifan didn’t tell me to pack this, but I thought you might need it!_

He pushes the items to the very bottom and prays to every god in gratitude that Yifan is fast asleep, oblivious to the world. He cups his face and tries to stop his cheeks from heating up. He also promises himself to strangle Yong-sun when he returns. In the meantime, he decides to take a shower and then come try to rouse Yifan from his sleep.

After a few minutes, Junmyeon is done with his shower and with the mortification, he finds Yifan in the kitchen, opening and shutting the counters over the stove. Junmyeon says, “Check the last one, aunty Cha told me the coffee mugs could be there.”

Yifan blinks at Junmyeon, taking a deep breath at how cute his tiny boyfriend looks with his wet bangs falling into his eyes. He shakes his head, reminding himself that coffee first, trying to kiss Junmyeon senseless later. He manages to find the mug and pours him and Junmyeon some of the coffee. Junmyeon closes the distance between them and leans on the counter as he takes his cup. He takes a sniff of the steam wafting from the cup, while Yifan gets a whiff of the soap Junmyeon had used. It is soft yet earthy and Yifan wants to press his face in the juncture of Junmyeon’s neck and shoulder. He looks down at the hot, milky liquid in his hand and thinks a freshly-out-of-shower-Junmyeon has woken him up more effectively than coffee ever could. However, he gulps down the beverage for propriety’s sake.

“So,” Junmyeon says, his hands hugging the warm ceramic. “We are staying for the night?”

Yifan remembers about that and his eyes widen. Junmyeon is trying to sound conversational, but there is a thin undertone of ‘I-can’t-believe-you-did-that’ edged through it. Yifan chooses his words carefully, “We can leave by the evening…”

Junmyeon sips his coffee with a calm expression on his face. He says, “Yifan, do I scare you?” He can hear Yifan’s panic clearly in his tone.

Yifan is a little surprised by this question at seven in the morning. He answers, “I don’t want to cause you any inconvenience.” And yes, Junmyeon does scare him sometimes because he can never tell what the younger will say.

Junmyeon sighs and puts down his mug. He moves to stand in front of Yifan, and puts his hand on the latter’s shoulder. He says, “Yifan, stop apologizing for everything. I was just surprised, that is all. I thought about it in the shower, maybe a break will suit me. I am now a teachers’ assistant and my professor will probably lose his shit, but he did leave all his papers for me to grade and me missing for today will teach him a lesson.”

Yifan laughs. “Oh my god, you are too much!” He feels his tension seeping out as he relaxes. He puts away his mug and pulls Junmyeon closer. He presses his forehead against Junmyeon’s and says, “Then, I can have all of today with you?”

Damn Yifan and his words, Junmyeon thinks. Who talks like that? Junmyeon collects his breath and smiles. “Yes.”

 

They breakfasted with aunty Cha and her niece, who kept ogling at Junmyeon, much to Yifan’s irritation. And Junmyeon kept talking to her about algebra! Yifan wanted to stab himself with the chopsticks. He forgets how big of a maths geek his boyfriend is. He finishes his breakfast of tuna pancakes with a scowl on his face.

They ambled along the coastline after that, and because it is off-season, the beaches are clean, empty and sans crying babies (they even end up making out on the wooden pier). When lunch time inched closer, they head to the area’s most popular café and Junmyeon eats a whole bowl of bingsu by himself.

However, their nice day gets brutally ruined when they are at a considerable distance from their pension, just walking and talking by the boardwalk, and it starts raining. They skipped the car and had decided to walk.

Huge, cold drops of water seep through Junmyeon woollen jacket as he runs through the rain, his hand safely clasped in Yifan’s. Sea-side rains are usually more savage than their land counterparts, so along with the rain comes sharp, cold winds from the sea that Junmyeon feels are slicing through his skin.

Even though it is cold and annoying, there is a certain exhilaration as they run down empty streets with the rain beating down on them. Adrenaline runs high and it is difficult to catch their breath, but they run shouting and laughing, and Junmyeon cannot remember when was the last time he did something so juvenile, and so irresponsible, and _fun_.

Yifan looks behind him, to make sure Junmyeon is okay, and the huge, carefree grin on the younger’s face gets mirrored on his face. The rain has plastered his bangs on his alabaster face, now flushed a deep peach, and Yifan’s heart stutters and he _knows_ …

They are in front of the hotel, and Yifan loudly whoops, “Homerun!”

Junmyeon giggles as he shakes his head and sprays water droplets everywhere in the process. Yifan looks down at Junmyeon, and something snaps when he watches the raindrops slowly trail down his cheeks and lips. He crowds Junmyeon and cups his face.

Junmyeon looks up in bewilderment, and he forgets to breathe when he sees the intensity in Yifan’s eyes. He licks his lips unconsciously and Yifan’s eyes zero on that. Then, before Junmyeon can inhale, Yifan’s lips are on him, hard and demanding.

Junmyeon gasps but it is lost under the pressure of Yifan’s lips. He grabs on to the taller man’s collar and closes his eyes, thoroughly enjoying the way Yifan is kissing him. Every time Yifan kisses him, Junmyeon keeps getting surprised by his intensity and passion, but he _loves_ it. Loves the way Yifan pulls him closer till he cannot tell where he begins and the other ends. Loves the way Yifan’s tongue strokes along his, tearing needy sounds from him (such needy, shameless sounds). Loves the way Yifan holds him with his large, warm hands, grasping him like he never wants to stop. Loves the way Yifan can make him lose his head just by a kiss.

A loud gasp separates them abruptly. They break from each other with ragged breaths, flushed faces and heaving chests to look to their left where Mo-yeon, the niece, stands with her eyes wide. She quickly shuts her eyes and turns around, shouting, “I didn’t see anything!” She runs down the corridor and disappears into a room.

Junmyeon and Yifan are still very much entangled, not bothering to separate as they laugh. Junmyeon bites down on his swollen lower lip and peeks up at Yifan with an uncertain bashfulness. He softly says, “Can we continue this upstairs?”

Yifan slightly raises his eyebrows at Junmyeon’s words. The younger has never seemed eager to start anything, so this is a surprise, a very nice surprise. Yifan nods his head and grabs Junmyeon’s hand. They quickly make their way to their room, with hearts pounding and hurried steps.

Junmyeon wants to take his clothes off because they are wet and he is so hot and bothered. The heat of his skin is making the fabric stick more to his skin and he is hating it. He wants to get rid of his jacket and shirt, and…then his gaze lands on the back of Yifan’s head and he makes up his mind.

As soon as the door closes behind them, Junmyeon pushes Yifan against the door and doesn’t waste any time in connecting their lips again. Their lips slide against each other in a hot mess, no finesse, uncaring and wild, saturated in the pure need of each other and nothing else. Junmyeon feels hot, too hot and he _wants_ Yifan, now. Yifan groans when Junmyeon bites his lower lip and sucks on it. Junmyeon then pulls back and the feverish look in his eyes, the red puffy lips and the flush all over his pale skin is irresistible to Yifan, making him want Junmyeon, making him want to debauch him some more. But Junmyeon has something to say, “Yifan, Yifan, can we…can we…”

Junmyeon is half turned on, and the other half of him is scared, however, he wants it so bad. He has exercised great self-control all this while, and maybe this is where his restraint ends. Yifan frowns as he cups Junmyeon’s face. His thumb strokes soothing circles over the younger’s cheekbone. His lips brush lightly over the other’s. “What do you want Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath. Then he breathily whispers, his eyes still closed, “You.”

Yifan smiles and his heart races. He won’t lie that he hated waiting for Junmyeon, but he also knew not to push Junmyeon for his selfish wishes. So, this sudden reversal of things surprised him, but made him happy, and scared, but mostly excited. He kisses Junmyeon on his closed eyelids. He murmurs, “Okay, okay.” He tips Junmyeon’s head up and kisses the shorter, slower now, softer too. Junmyeon melts, his mind and body final agreeing on how much he wants Yifan, how much he wants to give in with abandon.

Yifan pushes Junmyeon back this time, towards the wall beside the door. Junmyeon raises his hands to wrap around Yifan’s shoulders, trying to bring him closer. Yifan moves his lips along Junmyeon’s jaw and then down his throat. Junmyeon mewls as Yifan’s hot mouth maps a trail down his skin, nipping and kissing, making him dizzy. He grabs at Yifan’s clothes, trying to convey something he hopes the latter understands. He moans, “Yifan…”

Yifan pulls back and says breathlessly, “Junmyeon, as much as I want you, but we don’t have—”

Junmyeon starts blushing as he bites down on his lip. He looks away as he mumbles, “Yong-sun packed, um, _stuff_.”

Yifan raises his eyebrows. Bless Yong-sun then. Junmyeon shyly ducks his head and pushes Yifan, only to grab his hands and drag him towards the stairs to his room. A strained, tight silence shrouds them as Junmyeon climbs the stairs first, and Yifan follows, miraculously not injuring himself. When they are standing on the floor in Junmyeon’s room, Yifan asks, “Are you sure?”

Junmyeon swallows and nods. “Yes.”

The heavier, wetter clothes come off first in between kisses and impatient hands. When they are only in the thinnest of layers, they stumble towards the bed and Yifan gently pushes Junmyeon down. He remains standing as Junmyeon plops down and cranes his neck back to look at Yifan. The older cups Junmyeon’s face and leans down to kiss him, the height difference making it easier for Yifan to explore every inch of Junmyeon’s perfect mouth.

Junmyeon’s lungs protest but he doesn’t want to stop kissing Yifan, not when his tongue strokes against his, sensually slow and teasing. Yifan pulls back first and grins, his lips shiny with saliva. He says, “You know, despite that legendary, ugly sweater, you were still the hottest person at the party.”

Junmyeon furrows his brows and whines, “I don’t want to remember that sweater, especially not now.”

Yifan cocks an eyebrow, in that annoying (read: hot), mock arrogance of his which lifts the corner of his lip up in a condescending smirk. “Not now? Then what do you want to do now?”

Junmyeon narrows his eyes. He knows Yifan is being silly again, and if this was other less urgent circumstances, he would have played along. But right now, his wet t-shirt _needs_ to go, and his pants are too tight, so he grabs Yifan’s elbow and pulls him forward. Yifan stumbles and flails, but Junmyeon saw that coming, so he lies down as Yifan falls on top of him. Yifan manages not to squash Junmyeon under his weight and supports himself in time by placing his hands on the bed. Junmyeon grumbles, “Stop playing.”

Yifan smirks and kisses Junmyeon on his nose. “Someone’s impatient.”

Junmyeon smirks back as his hand slips underneath Yifan’s shirt. He splays his hand over Yifan’s firm stomach and says, “And you aren’t?”

Junmyeon’s hand moves up, pulling Yifan’s shirt up. Yifan takes a shaky breath at Junmyeon’s cool touch on his hot skin. He helps Junmyeon take his shirt off, and then he wrenches Junmyeon’s t-shirt off as well. Junmyeon blushes as Yifan takes to look at him and his bare chest, the deep pink travelling down from his neck to his chest.

Yifan splays his hand over Junmyeon’s toned abdomen, and then moves his hand over the ridges of his ribs, and then up his pectorals. He cannot help but think that Junmyeon is too beautiful, and he still isn’t sure how they are dating. He is clumsy, a nerd and his life revolves around animated characters and exams. He leans down and kisses Junmyeon under his jaw, trying to quieten the thoughts in his head. Junmyeon is here, under him looking like sin wrapped in innocence, so how dare he think of other things?

Junmyeon watched Yifan scrutinising him, and he wondered what he was thinking about, too afraid to voice out his question though. So, he kept quiet, until Yifan started kissing him again. Then, he gasps sharply when Yifan’s mouth wraps around his nipple. He whines at the sharp tug of Yifan’s teeth and at the hot lash of his tongue against the sensitive bud, “Yifan!”

No amount of hair-pulling works as Yifan keeps up with his delicious torment on his other nipple. Each tug sends heat straight south and Junmyeon starts squirming. He wants Yifan to touch him elsewhere. He wheezes as Yifan maps a trail down his abdomen, dangerously close to the waistband of his denims. He says, in between large gulps of air, “Yifan, _please_.”

Yifan understands what Junmyeon means loud and clear, even though he barely said anything. He unzips Junmyeon’s jeans, and sliding the wet fabric down his legs is a menace, but after much cussing, giggling and kissing, he gets the offending garment down Junmyeon’s pale legs with Junmyeon’s help. His large hand curls around Junmyeon’s calves as he says, “How come every inch of you is perfect Junmyeon?” Yifan kisses the inside of Junmyeon’s thigh, whose head falls back on the bed, sensitivity heightened to a feverish pitch as his erection throbs in the confinements of his underwear. However, Yifan keeps talking and biting the soft flesh of his thigh, “Did you sell your soul to the devil?”

“Why,” Junmyeon gasps out, finding it hard to focus as Yifan presses down at the front of his briefs. “Don’t you find out? And why do you still have your pants on?”

Yifan chuckles, but he proceeds to wrestle down his denims as well. Junmyeon braves a peek and he wonders how could he have waited for so long when he had such a fine specimen of a human with him. Well, today he is going to change things.

Yifan returns to hover over Junmyeon with a reverent expression on his gorgeous face, and it kind of takes Junmyeon’s breath away. He brushes the stray blond locks off Yifan’s face and smiles as his fingers curl around Yifan’s neck. He pulls the older down and slots his lips against Yifan’s.

Yifan cups the sides of Junmyeon’s body and pushes him further down on the mattress as their lower part of their bodies touch. The sudden sharp contact sends shudders down both their bodies and they moan into the kiss. Next, Junmyeon grabs Yifan’s hips to pull him down and their erect cocks touch through their underwear, and Yifan breaks from the kiss to groan. He curls a finger under the waistband of Junmyeon’s underwear and says, “This is going to come off.”

Junmyeon swallows at the hard lines on Yifan’s face and the liquid pools of lust in his eyes. Junmyeon nods and in one swift motion, his briefs go flying and he can’t care to know where they landed because Yifan’s large, bare hand is on his cock, moving up and down in a precariously slow rhythm, and his back arches, making his mind go blissfully blank, as he groans. “Yi-yifan!”

Suddenly Yifan stops, and Junmyeon has to focus his blurry vision on the blond over him. He says, “Yifan?”

Yifan frowns, even though his cock twitches as he takes in Junmyeon’s beautifully wanton appearance. He says, “You are absolutely sure of this, right?”

Junmyeon’s heart pounds, as he can see the concern and affection clear as day in Yifan’s curiously expressive eyes. As much as he wants to melt into a puddle at Yifan’s gesture, he decides, that for now, he likes Yifan’s hand on his hard cock better. So, his hand inches towards the tent in Yifan’s pants and he cups it through the cotton. Yifan gasps at the sudden pressure and Junmyeon says in a very determined voice, “I am a hundred ten per cent sure I want to do this, and I want to do this with you. So, please. I won’t break.”

Junmyeon has now taken to move his hand and squeezing at the right places, so Yifan has some trouble finding his words. He says after much effort, “Okay, I get it. Where’s your bag?”

Junmyeon removes his hands only so Yifan could get to his feet. Junmyeon points towards the small built-in closet at the opposite end of the room. As Yifan walks, Junmyeon takes this moment to appreciate Yifan’s long, muscular legs. Before he can be satisfied with the ogle fest, the object of his desire returns with a small tube of lube and a packet of condom in his hands. He throws the items on the bed and resumes his earlier position, much to Junmyeon’s contentedness.

“Oh,” Yifan exclaims as he gets down from the bed again, making Junmyeon frown. But then his frown gets replaced by astonishment because Yifan steps out of his black boxer briefs and Junmyeon thinks he might unhinge his jaw if he keeps gaping.

Sometimes, Junmyeon’s brain works in mysterious ways. Right now, at the sight of Yifan stark naked form in front of him for the first time, fuses the proper side of him, so, he blurts out, his eyes glued to the sight before him, “Hakyeon called you dragon and I didn’t understand what it meant. I now do understand though.”

Yifan is caught between feeling embarrassed, wanting to laugh and hiding somewhere. As soon as he returns to Seoul, he will strangle Cha Hakyeon. For now, Junmyeon makes up his mind when he says, “Now, please come here. I can only wait for so long.”

Yifan can only wait for so long as well. He joins Junmyeon on the bed again and smiles, “Can we not talk about Hakyeon now?”

Junmyeon licks his lips as curls his hand around Yifan’s length. He hoods his eyes and says in a raspy tone, “No, we don’t have to.”

Yifan’s neck heats up as Junmyeon picks up his pace. He grabs the lube and decides to return the favour, as much as he doesn’t want Junmyeon to stop, but he hopes there are other opportunities for handjobs. He grabs Junmyeon’s wrist, halting him. He leans down and nips at Junmyeon’s earlobe. “Your turn.”

Yifan’s deep, sexy baritone sends heat skittering over his body. He closes his eyes and tries to breath when he hears the tell-tale sound of the lube bottle clicking. He spreads his legs as anticipation coils tightly around him, wanting and waiting. And then, a few seconds later, he feels one cold, wet finger circling his rim. He grabs the bedsheet and exhales, “Yifan…”

“I promise not to hurt you,” Yifan solemnly says.

Junmyeon open his eyes and smiles, “I know you won’t.” He cups Yifan’s face with his free hand. “You will never hurt me.”

Maybe Junmyeon hadn’t meant it, but for Yifan, he feels a heavy implication of those words. He nods and then leans down to kiss Junmyeon as his finger nudges past the tight ring of muscles. Junmyeon keens into the kiss. It burns, but Yifan is gentle and he allows Junmyeon to get used to the intrusion before he puts in another finger. Junmyeon makes a choking sound, somewhere between the grey haze of pain and pleasure. He rasps out, “Do-don’t stop.”

So Yifan doesn’t stop and he is three fingers deep, slowly opening Junmyeon up, when he finds the spongy bundle of nerves that sends electricity shooting up Junmyeon’s spine as he moans out, “Yifan!”

“Are you ready Junmyeon?” Yifan asks.

Junmyeon nods as Yifan keeps up the slow, yet steady drag of his fingers in and out of him. He says, “Yes, please, just…” He notices the slick sheen of sweat on Yifan’s forehead and he wipes the wet bangs of his forehead. “Yifan.”

Yifan nods as his free hand searches for the condom on the bed. His gaze is locked with Junmyeon’s and he doesn’t think he can look away. Junmyeon laughs when Yifan cannot get the packet, so he breaks the gaze. He finds the needed item and tears the foil packet apart. He smirks as he rolls the condom over Yifan’s length, who is trying to breathe evenly. He sighs out, “Junmyeon…”

Junmyeon falls back on the bed and spreads his legs wider. He runs his hands down the front of Yifan’s solid chest, swallowing around the nervous knot in his throat. He thought he was ready, and technically he is, but somewhere in his mind he knows this is an important thing for them.

Yifan watches Junmyeon’s Adam’s apple bob up and down. He smiles as he runs his hand through Junmyeon’s hair. He says, “I said I won’t hurt you…”

“And I believe you,” Junmyeon finishes Yifan’s sentence.

Yifan smiles one last time before crashing his lips against Junmyeon’s in a desirous kiss. And at the next beat, Yifan slowly pushes in, letting Junmyeon’s muscles to stretch around his girth. Yifan wants to push in completely because the heat pressing down on his cock is _wonderful_. But he holds himself back, he has a promise to keep.

Junmyeon feels the burn, the stretch pulling him at his limits, but the thick pressure entering him slowly leads to him becoming a moaning mess, repeating Yifan’s name like some prayer. He rasps out, when the pain lessens gradually, to be replaced by a need for _more_ , “Yifan, god, please, just move!”

Yifan chuckles, this impatient side of Junmyeon is novel, he is thoroughly enjoying it. He says, “Your wish is my command.” And then he paces his thrusts, finally giving into his base need.

Junmyeon moans fall and fall as Yifan picks up his pace, thrusting in and out with a ferocity that is free yet restrained, and Junmyeon loves it. He closes his eyes and gives into the feeling, gives into his body which meets Yifan for every thrust. Then he sees white behind his eyes when Yifan finds his prostate, and hits it hard and right at every thrust.

Junmyeon is so hot and tight and Yifan knows he won’t last long. He breathes, “Gosh, Junmyeon, you are so…” He looks down at Junmyeon’s red, swollen cock with the precum pearling on its tip, and he wraps his hand around it. A string of curses drop from Junmyeon’s red mouth as Yifan strokes him roughly.

Too much, Junmyeon thinks. The deep, perfect thrusts and the rough strokes over his cock. His eyes water at the sensory overload as he cries out, “Oh fuck, oh…” Then, a few more thrusts, hitting him right where he wants, and a few more rough pulls, and he comes with a long, drawn moan, spilling white all over his body. As he comes, he clenches down hard, on Yifan’s length, and the man staggers at the sudden, intense strain on his cock, breathing heavily as he follows Junmyeon a couple more thrusts in, filling his condom.

Yifan slumps over Junmyeon, and his hot breath hits the latter on his neck. Junmyeon gently brushes Yifan’s back, trying to calm him down as he tries to come down from his high as well. He feels the stickiness trapped between their bodies and he grimaces, “We gotta clean up.”

Yifan chuckles, the vibration of it running through his body and it makes Junmyeon smile. The older pulls up his weight by supporting himself on his elbows. He smiles down at Junmyeon and sits back on his haunches. He grabs Junmyeon’s hand and helps him sit up. When he watches Junmyeon wincing, he instantly apologises, “I am sorry.”

Junmyeon wants to giggle at Yifan’s kicked-puppy face. He controls his laughter and says, “I am not.” He looks elsewhere as he timidly says, “That was good.”

Yifan grins and curls his fingers under Junmyeon’s chin to tip his head up. “Yeah?” A blushing Junmyeon refuses to meet his eyes. “By the way, you are kinda bossy during sex.”

Junmyeon splutters, says some incoherent words and gets down from the bed and hurriedly makes his escape down the stairs/ladder.

Yifan laughs at the way Junmyeon scurries away (whilst appreciating that perky behind). He grins, and drags his teeth over his lip as he reminds himself to buy a bunch of red chrysanthemums for Junmyeon when they return to Seoul.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mention it in the story because it didn't come up in the plot, but giving someone white camellias mean you find them adorable. ^^
> 
> (i know i am late i am sorry)


End file.
